The Cat
by MangaFanXD
Summary: Ikuto finds himself drawn into the mysteries surrounding the new student, Amu. Cats, kisses, and angels are mixed up in this chaotic mess. REVIEW don't own Shugo Chara or characters
1. The New Death Spirit Around

First story, hope you like it! ENJOY!!!!!

The cat yawned and stretched from her comfortable bed. Wait…a cat?! The girl looked over herself carefully. Paws, tail, honey-colored fur—yeah, she was definitely a cat. But last night…she couldn't remember what happened last night.

"You are dead," a voice boomed from above, "and your name is now Amu. You are a death spirit, or angel, whatever you prefer. Your job is to look after the living until they die, to look after one person until death takes them, and so on. Understand?"

She tried to say yes, but all that came out was a small _meow_.

The voice chuckled. "I was once like you, young and new. Others will now direct you to your person, which has only a marked time to live. They will teach you to look after the person until their time comes."

Over the course of the next few…days? months? years? she learned to look after, to care for the person she would be assigned to. Amu learned that she could appear as an animal (in her case, a cat), a person, unseen (as an angel/death spirit, human), or all of those. But some things gnawed at the edge of her brain…who was she, really? How did she die? And when did she die and live? Finally, she was assigned to a boy.

Amu's best friend, in the Otherworld, as she learned it was called, was Utau, a blonde that turned into a beautiful singing bird. Utau came in one day and said to Amu happily, "You finally got someone! I'm not sure who he is, but at least you'll get to go somewhere!" And Amu wasn't sure, but she felt that Utau's voice was slightly tinged with envy, but the feeling soon disappeared when Utau kept talking on about the mission.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The New Girl in School

New chappie!!!! Upload in one day, since I'm so happy!!!

Hyper, too.

Amu flew down to Earth in angel form. Light caught in her wings fell down to the ground like pieces of gold, unseen to the living. Amu's gold eyes glowed like sunlight. Her long pink colored hair tumbled down her back and framed her fair face. Kara quickly turned into a cat. She still wasn't sure of how old she was supposed to be, or who she was looking after, but she knew where to go, and that was what counted. As a white cat with honey--her eyes--and ginger colored splashes of fur along her pelt, Amu trotted along to the place she would meet her person—a back alleyway.

Sure enough, a black haired boy soon came to stand in the alley way. Amu was sure that this was the person, and she carefully surveyed him before letting out a small meow. He seemed to be used to cats, as he cooed and knelt down to see the cat when Kara cautiously crept towards him. When she was close enough, he smiled and petted her on the head. Amu made no comment to this, especially when he fed her some food.

Some time later, Amu found herself in his home (still as a cat, of course). She seemed to have fallen asleep, but the boy watched her as she yawned and he smiled. "You purr when you sleep."

After a few days of her routine sleeping and eating, Amu suddenly remembered that she was supposed to go to school. And so, when the boy had left, she streaked out the door and turned into a human, wearing an outfit. (Amu still wasn't sure of her age, but she would go in the same grade as her human.)

"Wait!" she panted, trying to keep up with the boy as he walked casually to school, books slung over his shoulder.

He turned around in surprise as she finally caught up, still slightly wheezing from her run. She seemed fit, but the human legs—annoying, long things—kept getting in her way. "Are you new?" he asked, sapphire eyes filled with teasing laughter.

"Yes—I don't suppose you know something I don't?" she said grumpily, as he seemed ready to burst into laughter.

"Actually, I'm usually the last one to school," he answered as they turned into the school grounds. "What homeroom are you in?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then you'd better come ask our teacher. Come on!"

More chaps? Tell me ideas…


	3. Breakaway

More!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was originally one huge story, but I might change it, based on reviews…on with the story! Sorry for any confusions...Kara=Amu and Tyler=Ikuto...i'll change the names

***

"Hmm…ah, Amu…you belong in this class, dear," the teacher, a kindly old woman, said to Amu.

"Thank you—um, where do I sit?"

"Well, since you missed the first weeks of school"—and here came some snickers from unkind students—"you can sit in the back. Oh, and class, this is Amu. Amu, what is your last name?"

Amu, slightly taken aback, lied, "...Hinamori."

After the end of class, the teacher called Amu back. "Amu? I have something to ask you."

"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto asked her, hesitating in the doorway, wavering.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can go home. Just go," she answered.

The teacher smiled and leaned forward. "Amu, can you help organize the end-of-school party next Friday?" (which is when most people in other school districts get off, but *tear* we still have one more week after that)

Amu smiled back. "Sure!" And left.

She ran all the way to Ikuto's house before remembering that she had to turn into a cat first.

However, she flew (invisible) to his room anyways.

She stood outside his house and closed her eyes, slowly growing the wings as they unfurled, like a butterfly's just from the chrysalis. When they were full sized (think of arm-span width, bit longer), Amu's eyes slowly fluttered open. She had disappeared from mortal eyes just as if she had never been there.

She was still dressed in the school uniform with her school bag as she tilted her face upwards and flew up, enjoying the freedom and sunlight for a while. Slowly, reluctantly she spiraled down again, silent as an owl. (think of Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson ;3)

Amu glided in the house, her wings passing through the doors and walls.

Ikuto was reading manga in his bed as she slowed down near his room. What she didn't know was that Ikuto's mom was watching her.

As she stood in the doorway, Ikuto shifted position on his bed, propped his head on his hand, and saw HER.

***

CLIFFIE!!!! Mwahaha, I am evil. *scratches nose* (on the outside, you weird people!)

As you lie, you release chemicals in your nose so you tend to scratch/touch your nose more when you lie…YUP!!!!

I was afraid u ppl would think i was a spaz or something...hehe, bye, all!

Ikuto: keep going!

Me: WHAT?!

Amu: yeah, I want to see what happens!

Me: *faintly* what...happens?

Ikuto: *sigh* *rolls eyes* yeah, because Blue-Cat-94 said "longer chapters", remember?

Me: oh. well then, on with the story!

***

"..."

"Who are you?" he asked.

Amu, startled, looked behind her but saw no one and turned back around only to find Ikuto grabbing her arm and marching her down to his mom.

"Mom!" he called. "Mom, do you know this girl?"Did you let her in?"

His mom looked a bit confused. "Who are you talking about? I don't see anybody."

"She's right—um, never mind."

Amu had taken the chance to turn into the cat while nobody was looking and that was why Ikuto had abruptly stopped talking and gone upstairs with Amu the cat following him.

"I could have sworn the new student was right there, with wings…" he muttered while he tuned his violin and Amu purred from beside him.

_That was close…_

Ikuto slowly drew his bow over the strings, making beautiful music.

Amu purred contentedly.

It was fast, then slow, almost like a waltz. Then it was the first theme again, lively and springy. Ikuto ended his piece by closing his eyes with a slight smile and the coda.

The next song was sad, almost like in mourning. Not for a person, but for...lost love? or something else? What were the mysteries surrounding Ikuto?

****

The next day, Amu dashed to school when Ikuto had left, nearly risking her cover as she snuck out the door. She caught up with Ikuto and he turned around and looked at her seriously. "Okay, who are you, really? I thought I saw you yesterday with wings and I'm not the type to imagine things."

"..."

"Amu…you can't teach a bird to fly. It just knows," Ikuto said to her, and they kept walking.

Amu tripped on the sidewalk and Ikuto caught her. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes...gold meeting sapphire. Buxt in a heartbeat, it passed as Amu (usual klutz) blinked and realized he had his arm around her, she had her arms on his chest, and their faces were inches apart. (Me: kawaii! I can totally imagine it!)

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"That's okay," he said, turning his head away and putting his arms behind his head again. "So where do you live anyways?" _Did I imagine it, or is he blushing?_

Kara mumbled something incoherent as, conveniently, the bell rang and they turned into the classroom where all the other students were laughing and talking.

* * *

A little longer than usual, I think… *scratches nose* hehe…bye, all!


End file.
